Structural adhesives are well-known for bonding substrate combinations such metal-to-metal, metal-to-plastic and plastic-to-plastic. Structural adhesives have met with considerable success due to the ease of application and even distribution of bonding forces compared to rivets or fusion bonds. Additionally, structural adhesives can form a barrier against external environmental interactions such as water and dust, thereby protecting package contents.
For most of the attractive aspects of structural adhesives as to high temperature performance and good durability, the rigidity of the resulting structural bond creates several problems for certain applications. Common problems associated with bond rigidity including uneven stress, and substrate and component damage upon adhesive removal.
Many of the existing problems of structural adhesives would be overcome if an adhesive existed that either had a rework capability to either remove, repair, reposition or stress temper the, while maintaining the attractive aspects of structural adhesives. Thus, there exists a need for such a structural adhesive in electronics to reduce expensive component repairs, such as the display screen. This invention also allows reuse of expensive ink glass and LCD modules.